


Dear Future Husband

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Party at the rabbit hole, also drunk ruby, giant fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Present to my dear friend Hailey(That-damned-bar-wench on tumblr) who has having a bad time. She ships CS & OQ so i felt the need to write a fic involving them. Then ruby showed up and asked to be ther as well.</p>
<p>Bachelorette party @ Rabbit Hole. Karoke and Drinks  and an insistent Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Hailey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Hailey).



> Songs are Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor & My Everything by Ariana Grande

“Come on Regina, you need to do it. It wouldn’t be a proper bachelorette party without the bride and all the bridesmaids getting completely wasted and singing karaoke badly in front of unsuspecting patrons at the Rabbit Hole. Now where would we be if one of the bridesmaids refused to do so? Especially a demand of the bride.” Ruby said smiling, slurring slightly her drunkenness evident, with her strawberry martini in hand as she sauntered over to where the brunette stood.

“How many of those have you had, red?” Snow asked from the other side of Regina, as Regina, Belle and Emma looked over to her.

“Only just one or four. Lighten up Snow, this is my bachelorette party. Now I demand you all to get drunk, well all except Emma of course” Smiling over at the Savior, who smiled sheepishly while she looked down and rubbed her slightly swollen belly. “Besides I might have just made a few calls and invited some special people to see our performances.”

“Who did you call she-wolf?” Regina asked pointedly, poofing away the martini to hold as hostage.

“Oh just a few special people … of the male variety.”

The entire group groaned at Ruby’s words. They knew this could have happened should have expected it honestly. A drunken Ruby who was high on life and not under constant watch would do something that would make the rest of the women embarrassed. Suddenly a strange voice came on over head to announce the beginning of Karaoke Night.

A loud squeal came from the werewolf next to them who then grabbed Regina’s arm and started waving it back and forth wildly in excitement. 

“You’re gonna sing right ‘Gina? I demand that all my bridesmaids do at least one song or I will sign you up and pick the song for you” Ruby squealed before getting very boss like as she turned toward all her bridesmaids, “Even my pregnant matron of honor.”

“Now that is a sight I’d like to see, what do you say mates?” a familiar male voice carried over to where the girls were all standing around their table.

“Aye, now that would be quite a sight. A singing queen or savior. I must say, I’d pay to see that” another male voice and equally familiar voice agreed.

Emma and Regina exchanged glances before turning and seeing both of their significant others near the entrance alongside with Victor, Will and David. Rolling her eyes at her best friend’s drunken antics, Emma just ignored her husband’s words and looked on at Victor to address him. 

“He can’t be here. This is the bachelorette party. So that means no grooms, bachelors or significant others allowed. Got it?” she snapped, looking between the doctor, her father and her husband with a stern glare.

“Oh come onnn Emmmmaaaa! pleassseeee!” Ruby walked over to the blonde, throwing one arm around her as she smiled brightly at the arrival of the boys.

“Yes, lass, can’t we stay?” Killian piped up sauntering over and pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s temple.

Emma just grumbled, a murmur of something about ‘stupid pirate’ and ‘playing to her pregnancy hormones’ before just turning and taking Killian’s hand as she walked over to the table she had originally been standing around.

The rest of the men just smiled and went to greet the rest of the ladies, David and Robin greeting their true loves as Victor was engulfed by his fiancée in a messy kiss.

“So our party has grown and we are being forcibly recommended to do a song on karaoke or face the wrath of the drunk dog.” Regina commentated as she took in the proceedings.

“That’s right and you’re going first Regina.” Ruby shouted, smiling drunkenly as she and Victor approached the table.

“Wait, what? Why do I have to go first?”

“Because I’m the bride and I said so. And for that drunk dog comment, I’m picking out your song right now.” Ruby argued, crossing her arms before dragging Victor over to the sign up stage to apparently sign up the former queen for the night.

“Well Regina, are you ready for you big moment?” Robin asked, turning to his girlfriend who just grimaced.

“No but I doubt she’s actually signing me up. Odds are she is actually going to ----“

“The next singer is Regina Mills; please make your way up to the stage.” The announcer called out.

“Damn drunk dog” Regina cursed under her breath before making her way up to the stage.

“I’m Regina, and I’m doing this for one reason only. My friend is getting married and this is her bachelorette present that each of us sing tonight. Apparently my song is… Dear Future Husband” Regina introduced herself, reading the title from the prompter in front of her.

_Dear future husband,_  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life 

_Take me on a date_  
I deserve a bae  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need 

_You got that 9 to 5_  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can find a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey) 

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright 

_Dear future husband,_  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night 

_After every fight_  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree? 

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright 

_Dear future husband,_  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine 

_I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)_  
Open doors for me and you may get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, babe 

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright 

_Dear future husband,_  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you want to be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night 

_Future husband, better love me right_

As Regina sang, she just let the fast paced music flow through her and guides her movements. It wasn’t until after she finished that she realized she never took her eyes off of Robin for a second. Having a sudden burst of confidence, she shouted, “I love you baby” before running off the stage during the applause.

Robin smiled and went off to the side to meet his clearly embarrassed girlfriend and gave her a huge hug.

“That was amazing, Regina. Truly remarkable and stunning. I didn’t know you could sing like that.” He praised her, giving her a soft kiss to the temple as he held her in his arms.

“That’s because I haven’t had to sing for years. Not since Henry was a little boy. He used to get nightmares and I would sing him to sleep. They were actually old songs my father would sing to me when I had nightmares of my own.” She confessed, looking slightly down trodden at the thought of her father and his kind eyes and voice that liked to croon with the best of them.

“Well it was truly amazing. Some day you shall need to sing Roland to sleep, I’m sure he’d love it.”

Regina just smiled sheepishly as Emma walked over with a smile. “That was really good Regina, I’m impressed. Henry mentioned that you had a voice.”

“Thank you, Sheriff. Are you going to be singing?” Regina asked, blushing slightly at Emma’s compliment.

“Yeah, figured I better get it out of the way before Ruby has even more alcohol and picks something really embarrassing for me,” Emma sighed, nodding before turning and approaching the stage as she was announced for her song.

“Hey guys. I’m Emma, the sheriff. So that means, don’t like the song, don’t tell me or just make your way to the jail cell now. The song I picked is My Everything”

_I cried enough tears_  
To see my own reflection in them  
And then it was clear  
I can’t deny, I really miss him 

_To think that I was wrong_  
I guess you don’t know what you got 'til it’s gone  
Pain is just a consequence of love  
I’m saying sorry for the sake of us 

_He wasn’t my everything 'til we were nothing_  
And it’s taking me a lot to say  
But now that he’s gone, my heart is missing something  
So it’s time I push my pride away 

_’Cause you are, you are, you are my everything  
You are, you are, you are my everything_

_I know you’re not far_  
But I still can’t handle all the distance  
You’re travelling with my heart  
I hope this is a temporary feeling 

_’Cause it’s too much to bear_  
Without you and I know sorry ain’t the cure  
If I cross your mind just know I’m yours  
'Cause what we got is worth fighting for 

_'Cause you are..._

_You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
And it’s taking me a lot to say  
Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something  
So it’s time I push my pride away 

_You are, you are, you are my everything  
You are, you are, you are my everything_

_You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are my everything _

Emma just smiled sheepishly before she hurried off the stage at the end of her song to rejoin her friends at the bachelorette party. Killian swept her up into his arms and gave her a passionate and loving kiss in awe of his savior and wife.

“My dear that was beautiful. Our little pirate landed the jackpot in a mother” he whispered into her ear before turning her back to her group so she could receive praise from them as well.

“Man, who know the leaders of our small town were so talented. Both the mayor and the sheriff. And they landed such amazing guys” Ruby praised her friends, “But I landed the best of them all. I literally landed a whale.”

The entire group, Whale included, groaned at Ruby’s attempt at humor in her drunken phase.

The rest of the bridesmaids, and bride, went turn by turn, whether it was coerced by the bride with the threat of making them sing _Call Me Maybe_ , or of their own free will. But in all, it turned out to be quite the night for everyone. And ruby only had two more drinks before passing out on Victor’s shoulder.


End file.
